what you needed
by Elmstreet81
Summary: Daryl gives Carol what he thinks she needs to keep her mind off the governor's upcoming attack. (total smut),I am adding a trigger warning in response to a pm I got. Sorry if I've offended anyone. That was not my intent. I just wanted to show Daryl forcing Carol to fight her feelings for him.


(What You Needed)

Unable to sleep, Carol made her way out of the cell block heading up to the watch tower figuring she could give someone else in the group a break since she was wide awake. No one else in the prison was up so late at night. Everyone other than her and the man on watch duty was fast asleep, safely tucked away inside their cells.

When Carol entered the tower she was a bit surprised to see Daryl standing guard. She had thought Glenn was supposed to be on watch. But no, it seemed Daryl had switched shifts with the other man for some unknown reason.

Daryl stood with his back to her facing out into the darkness before him and Carol's heart bumped just a little at the sight of him.

"Daryl", she greeted him as she allowed the door to shut behind her.

He glanced over his shoulder at her briefly and gave her a slight nod of his head in reply. In his hands she could see his crossbow held tight. Sometimes it seemed to her as if the weapon were an extended part of his body.

A very dangerous part.

"Ya should be asleep woman", he growled.

"Tried, I can't".

Daryl grunted under his breath, his attention returning to the darkness outside. In the distance Carol could hear low moans and knew that a few walkers were out near the second fence. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to pace.

"I just can't sleep. I keep thinking about all the what ifs. Like what if the governor decides to attack while we're all asleep."

Daryl turned around then, chewing the inside of his left side cheek as he regarded her. "Ya worrin' too damn much Carol. What's gonna happen is gonna happen. We'll deal with it when it comes."

"I almost wish it would happen already", she confessed. "I think it's the waiting that's the worst."

"No", he said in a low voice. "The longer it takes to get here, the more time we got to get our shit together."

"But I feel like I'm going crazy here." Carol spun on her boot heels, breathing hard. "We've all been going over the plan again and again and it's not helping me. I feel like my mind is going blank on things I should know. It's like my brain in burnt out. Like-

"CAROL"!

Daryl held up his hand stopping her in mid rant. He sat his crossbow down on the floor and took a step towards her.

"It's alright. I've got something I think'll help ya".

Help her?

What did Daryl have that could help her she wondered.

Maybe a bottle of whiskey he had hidden somewhere inside the tower? No, that didn't seem likely. She hadn't heard of anyone bringing back some booze from a run. But she trusted him. Everyone in their group did, even if he did still hold himself at a distance from them sometimes. That was just Daryl's way. He had went his whole life without people who cared about him. Having people who gave a damn about him now when the world was a living hell where the dead walked was a bit hard for him to get used too. She knew and understood that.

At the sound of metal hitting metal Carol's head snapped up from where she had been looking at the floor to see Daryl had adjusted the blinds so that the slats shut them off from the world outside. There was a slight jerky tension in his movements.

Whiskey, she thought.

It had to be.

She assumed he didn't want the possibility of anyone else seeing them drinking inside the tower while he was supposed to be on watch. It was when he walked by her and shot the bolt on the closed door that she started having doubts about the drink. Then he turned towards her and she saw the focused intent in his eyes.

Carol couldn't believe it, couldn't react when he took her by the shoulders and shoved her up against the cement wall pressing his mouth down on hers in a demanding kiss. When he released her swollen lips she had no air in her lungs to even speak with. He grasped the short hair at the back of her head roughly and she managed to let out a small squeak.

His hard edged face was filled with a fierce desire she had only ever imagined seeing in late night fantasies. His deep blue eyes burned into her own. Daryl kissed her again relishing in the absolute softness of her lips. He pushed forward against her trapping her thighs with his.

"Yes", he whispered huskily as he pulled her head back and kissed her neck. He hadn't shaved recently and his stubble tickled her skin. As he made his way down to her collarbone, she could feel the threat of teeth in his kisses. Suddenly the reality of the situation hit her. Daryl, her best friend, the one person she trusted more than anyone else was practically attacking her. Carol froze under his assault.

"No", she gasped.

"Why not woman", he asked in a low moan. "Am I not good enough for you?"

His hand that wasn't pinning her head moved to the front of her shirt and worked at the buttons. She pushed his hand with her own feebly, and it did nothing to deter him in his actions. He revealed the old black bra beneath the top and his hand moved against her left breast chafing the nipple into a reaction.

"Now don't tell me ya don't want this. Ya asked me once if I wanted to screw around remember?"

Her breast appeared tiny in his callused hand, but when he thumbed the nipple again the nub of it filled with a heat.

"Please"

"Please?" He chuckled. "Of course woman."

"No, please don't"

"Don't? Now com'on Carol and don't go disappointing me."

Suddenly his pelvis pressed into hers and she found it very difficult to believe how hard he was. His hand continued to work at her breast teasingly. "Yer no coward"

She tried to reply but he kissed her words away before they even formed on her tongue. It was like he was eating any protest she might have.

Then he pulled back just slightly. His panting breath was hot on her lips and his eyes bored into her wide ones. Carol couldn't understand why her body refused to respond to her commands to move. Instead the traitorous thing was responding to him. Her skin was ablaze with a pulsating heat she had never felt before. She fell limp into his embrace.

"I want ya ta touch me"

Carol whimpered at his words.

Daryl abandoned her breast to fumble with the zipper of his jeans. Hip lips curved up tauntingly as he stared at her face. "Do ya wanna touch me Carol?"

She couldn't answer. The world suddenly didn't make sense to her anymore. At the moment she couldn't tell up from down. The only two things that registered in her mind were Daryl's hard body and the hand that was taking hers and guiding it to his crotch as he released his swollen erection.

"Feel me?" He folded her fingers around his cock and she shook from the fire it seemed to radiate. For a brief moment the desire in his eyes intensified as he very visibly enjoyed the sensation of her fingers on him.

"Carol", he said her name with a smile. "Ya should have a better look."

Stepping away, he pushed her down onto her knees in front of him. All of a sudden Carol found herself coming up close and personal with his manhood. His balls lay nestled and bulging in dark hair. In her head she couldn't stop herself from comparing Daryl's length to the only other one she had ever seen, that of her dead husband. Ed for all of his laziness had still always found time and energy to shave himself. The sight of Ed's privates had always seemed odd to Carol for some reason she couldn't explain. Now seeing Daryl's unshaven body she knew why. While Ed's body had appeared strange looking to her, Daryl's body seemed to scream out that he was a man.

His cock was as big and strengthened by hard labor as the rest of him. Clear liquid dripped from the tip of his penis.

"Well do ya like it?" His tone came out almost tender sounding to her ears. "It's all for ya"

He pressed her against his crotch, rubbing her face in the overwhelming scent of his arousal. The act itself wasn't harsh, just very through. It was like he was marking her. After he had rubbed every inch of her face with his erection he placed a hand upon her cheek.

"Put it in yer mouth"

Carol obeyed.

She had done this before. Of course she had, when Ed had demanded it from her after returning home from a night of drinking. He had liked to shoot his seed into her mouth and she had always hated it. He had tasted sour. Daryl, she found as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, tasted of salt and something almost piney. It wasn't an unpleasant taste. He pushed himself deep into her mouth and then pulled out again. Carol laved the slit of his penis with her tongue making him groan.

Then with one hand he began to guide her, making use of her hot mouth. With his other hand he undid the buttons on his shirt. After a few more thrusts into her mouth Daryl reluctantly drew her up to her feet. Bare-chested his body was well muscled and very intimidating with faint outlines of old scares she knew had come from years of abuse.

He kissed her lips and then pushed her back against the wall again.

"I can taste m'self on ya lips", he whispered to her. "Now I'm gonna make ya taste yer'self on mine."

Both of his hands went to the front of her pants, undoing the button on the jeans and then pulling down the zipper. With his hands no longer holding her, Carol finally seemed to gain some sort of strength. As he pushed both her jeans and cotton panties down her legs she began to fight him. It was a very strange fight though.

She didn't cry out for help. She didn't scream and yell at him. She fought in silence except for a few low whimpers that escaped her throat. She barely even struick out at his hands and chest.

When he picked her up and carried her over to the narrow counter, she didn't hit at his face or anywhere else that would cause real damage. She twisted around in his arms as he placed her down rather gently on the counter. With one finale burst of resistance she kicked at his lower chest with her right foot.

Daryl smacked her foot away and forced her legs wide apart. He fought against her wildly flailing arms with one of his own and used the other to strip Carol of the jeans and panties that lay bunched up around her ankles. She thrashed a little in his grip. She forced him to sweat and grunt, made him roll her in his arms, and grip her hard until she cried out in pain. By the time he had himself placed between her thighs there was a look of fury mixed with lust on his face. She planted the palms of her hands on his chest and pushed nearly managing to pull away from him. Daryl responded by heaving her by the ankles until her ass was completely off the counter and only his arms kept her from falling. Her head and upper body lay uncomfortable against the counter and her legs were now held on either side of his head. He took her hips in a bear hug just before stooping his head down upon her core.

Carol went still.

It wasn't possible to fight back with his hot mouth on her. She crossed her ankles behind his head and whimpered in defeat as waves of sweet sensation rolled down her spine and all the blood in her body seemed to go to her head. Ed in all their years of marriage had never done this to her. This was a brand new experience. Carol couldn't imagine that anything else could feel as good as Daryl's mouth on her sucking softly with greedy lips. The prickle of his stubble in her wet folds was heaven.

Carol surrendered to him and he gladly ate her.

At the very last moment, as she heaved and bucked feeling pulsing heat in her gut, Daryl brought her legs down from around his shoulders and placed them instead around his waist. Before she could even register the loss of his mouth he pushed his cock into her thrusting hard causing a fire to ignite in her and suddenly she was coming hard around him. As she parted her lips to cry out he kissed her and she did indeed taste herself on him just as he said she would.

She was still in a daze and very warm when Daryl picked her up off the counter and lay back onto the floor pulling her down with him. He was still vey hard and had not cum.

He sat her astride him impaling her anew on his cock. He placed one hand on her breastbone and pushed her into a sitting position above him. She wanted to scream at him then and found a few silent tears burn her eyes. He couldn't be ravishing her body if she were on top, could he? Carol looked down at his chest glazed with sweat and frowned. She tried to get off him but he grabbed her hips and rammed her down roughly on his length.

"Fuck", she hissed, sinking her nails into his chest.

He growled. "Good enough for ya yet?"

Daryl licked his thumb and pushed in between them where her body and his were joined. She groaned and twisted on it. She forgot that she wasn't sure if she were being forced in this act or not. He moved his hips beneath her, his cock pushing deep within her walls. She arched her back like an alley cat in heat and opened herself up to his wonderful thrusts. He stroked her left breast with one hand as he made her come for a second time.

Only then did Daryl take his own release. He was not soft or gentle about it. He rolled Carol off him and manhandled her into position on the floor on her hands and knees. He knelt up behind her to plough into her with an urgency that his actions had been lacking before. Carol pressed her flushed face against the cool cement floor and let him have his way. His hands were rough on her hips as he trust hard bruising her thighs. His cock pushed in and out of her swollen core again and again. His movements quickened and she thought, He's going to cum now. And despite everything that had happened she welcomed the thought.

"Fuck woman, Carol", he screamed out loud.

Then he pulled out and took himself in hand and with a grunt sprayed dollops of his seed on the small of her back. Heaving for breath, he took a hand and massaged his seamen into her skin as if it were lotion. Then suddenly she felt him push his thumb into her anus, and she felt her legs give way beneath her body.

It wasn't an orgasm.

It couldn't be she thought.

Could an orgasm start at the back entrance and shoot up one's spine like that? Sensation flashed through her limbs like lightning and she collapsed upon the floor, her head spinning. He followed her down, covering her body with his. Daryl ran his hand down her side and pressed his lips softly to the curve of her shoulder.

"Still feel like worrin woman", Daryl asked her between panting.

"Placing a hand on his cheek Carol smiled at him before answering. "Nope, I feel just fine. Think I could even sleep now."

"Good cause I sure could m'self", he said with a smirk crossing his face.

Slowly Daryl rolled onto his side pulling Carol down next to him. He placed a tender kiss against the side of her neck. "By the way Carol just so ya know after this yer stuck with my ass til we die"

"You know Dixon I think you were just what I needed"

"Well woman ya is just what I've needed my whole life. Now get some sleep."

And with one more kiss to her lips Daryl Dixon claimed his woman.


End file.
